Marauder Chatroom Romance
by TheAnonymousNymph
Summary: Marauders and friends in a chatroom. Plenty of romance and humor. RLSB & JPLE


**Disclaimer: I dont own anything but Patricia, Amy, and the plot.**

**Warning: Boy/Boy slash and some swearing.**

* * *

James- Stag

Sirius- Ladysman1

Remus- Howlingmad

Lily- Lilypad1

Patricia- Pat me

Amy- AnimalLover

Pairings-

James/Lily

Remus/Sirius

Marauders Chat

"Ladysman1" has signed on

"Stag" has signed on

"Howlingmad" has signed on

"Pat me" has signed on

"AnimalLover" has signed on

"Lilypad1" has signed on

Stag: Well, Hello Ms. Evans.

Lilypad1: Stuff it Potter!

Ladysman1:Touchy much?

Lilypad1: Shut it, Black!

Pat me: Lils, Calm down. I know that is almost physically impossible for you but TRY! K?

AnimalLover: Yea. Lils, you do tend to get a little...touchy at times.

Stag: Hey. Remmie! Why you being so quiet?

Howlingmad: Oh yea. Prongs, I was just thinking.

Ladysman1: What about?

Howlingmad: I'll tell you later. ok?

Stag: In our dorm after we sign off?

Howlingmad: Yea, sure. Why not?

Lilypad1: _Prongs_, Can we talk in private?

Stag: Okay.

"Lilypad1" has requested private chat with "Stag"

Reason: Private convo.

Stag: Did you need to ask anything Lily?

Lilypad1: Yes, actually. I want to know why you quit asking me out?

Stag: Do you really want to know?

Lilypad1: Yes.

Stag: I love you. I still love you. You were a challenge to me and I liked that. I love your fiery personality and the way you always put me in my place. Now you tell me why you always rejected me.

Lilypad1: You acted like a prat. A big-headed, know it all, prat. I did like you. I just did not want to admit it. What did you like about me?

Stag: Everything. You are smart, funny, nice, caring, and you are so amazing. You are more than looks. You ARE beautiful and have a great body but I like you for you. You can tell me to find someone new but I know that there is not another girl like you out there. I love you more than the world itself.

Lilypad1: WOW. Do you want to know what I think about you?

Stag: Sure. Tell me.

Lilypad1: I think you are so funny. You are also really sweet when you want to be. I think you are the best looking guy I have ever met. I love you too. I have always liked you. Do you still want to go out?

Stag: Yea. So, Will you go out with me?

Lilypad: I would love to.

Private Chat between "Stag" and "Lilypad1" has ended.

Ladysman1: So, Do we have a new couple?

Pat me: Do we?

AnimalLover: Yea. Tell us.

Stag: Yes. We are now officially a couple.

Lilypad1: Yep.

Pat me: YAY!

Ladysman1: - Dancing around like a maniac -

Howlingmad: Congratulations, Prongs. Oh and Padfoot...stop dancing. You are scaring the first years.

Stag: Thankyou Moony

Lilypad: I have to go. Bye James and friends

Stag:Bye Lils.

"Lilypad1" has signed off.

Reason: Homework

Chapter 2.

Ladysman1 has signed on

Stag has signed on

Howlingmad has signed on

Ladysman1:Hey dudes!

Howlingmad: Would you PLEASE stop trying to be cool?!

Stag: It is getting old.

Ladysman1:I dont have to act! I am naturally cool!

Lilypad1 has signed on

Stag: Hey Lily

Lilypad1: Hey James. Oh and if you ever come in to my dorm without knocking again you will be in so much trouble!

Stag: Well, if i may say so, you have a very nice body... - WINK -

Lilypad1: JAMES!! Not in front of Remus and Sirius...

Ladysman1: Prongs, dont be making her mad! Wait...you said not in front of me and Remus. You naughty naughty girl!

Lilypad1: I cant be a good girl _all_ the time. - grins -

Howlingmad: So Lils, have you finished your homework?

Lilypad1: Yes,mother.

Stag: Good one Lils.

Lilypad1: Well, i g2g. Bye people!

Lilypad1 has signed off

Reason: To get ready for my date with Prongsie tonight

Ladysman1: So..Prongsie huh? Why have you not informed us, your closest friends, of your sudden change of name? -LOL-

Stag: Just shut it Padfoot. Just shut it.

Ladysman1: I g2r!

Howlingmad: Wait. what does g2r mean?

Stag: It means got to roll.

Ladysman1: Now can I leave?

Stag: Yea.

Ladysman1 has signed off.

Reason:To go snog some girl senseless!

Howlingmad: I hate when he does that!

Stag: What?

Howlingmad: Goes and snogs any girl who just happens to be around.

Stag: Are you _jealous?_

Howlingmad: Yes...No...Yes okay?

Stag: Why would you be jealous? Are you gay?

Howlingmad: Yes. Im gay. But if you tell anyone ill get Moony after you on the next full moon!

Stag: Agreed.

Howlingmad: So do you think he is fully straight?

Stag: No, but dont mention this to anyone.

Howlingmad:Deal. Do you think I have a chance?

Stag: Yes. From the looks he sends your way when he thinks no one is looking and the things he dreams about. I can hear him mumbling your name over and over in his sleep.

Howlingmad: Seriously? (sorry. pun not intended)

Stag: Yea, but show him how you feel about him. If you just tell him that you love him then he will think you are joking. Okay?

Howlingmad:Okay. I g2r. -LOL-

Stag: Bye Moony.

Howlingmad has signed off.

Reason:To go prove my love for someone special.

Stag: Oh well. Ill just go.

Stag has signed off

Reason:Im all aloneeeee!

Chapter 3.

Lily Evans watched as James and his friends, known as the marauders, stood in a tight group whispering and pointing at random people. She wanted to know what they were planning but had a feeling she would have to trick them into telling her. She then decided what she was going to do. The red head started to walk seductively towards James. She was strutting what her mama gave her and that boy couldnt keep his eyes off of her."So...Jamsie. Wanna play truth or dare in the common room tonight. It can just be Alice and me along with you guys and Frank, because you know Alice and she has to be near Frank all the time."Lily chattered on. "Ummmm...guys?"James asked his friends who were just as confused as him. "Might as well. We have nothing better to do." said Remus Lupin, the half-werewolf. Lily said her good-byes and kissed James before she turned and sauntered off. "Wow."James said as he raised his hand to his cheek where Lily Evans had kissed him.

The so-called marauders walked back to their dorm and decided to change for that night." Remus, you definitely need to wear this." said a cheery Sirius Black, throwing him a silky blue poof top. "Now, Padfoot. Why would I wear this? I dont want to impress anyone." lied Remus, while ignoring the look he was recievieng from James. "What if _I_ want you to wear it?" whispered the dark haired boy into the smaller boys ear. "Whatever.Fine ill wear it but throw me some of your black pants to go with it." he spat out. He couldnt believe he was going to do this.

After he had changed the four boys walk ed down to the common room to find Lily and Alice sitting together by the fireplace, talking quietly. James leaned down and gave Lily a quick peck on the lips. "Well hello kind sir." Lily teased. Alice turned around when she heard someone enter the common room, and it was Frank so she ran up to him and kissed him. Then she dragged him to the center of the common room with the others.

Sirius asked what they needed and to answer his question Alice and Lily stood up simueltaniously and conjured up a bottle and a basket. The three marauders smiled at each other because they knew what the basket was for.(AN: I hate Peter so he isnt in this story)

"I wanna spin first!" shrieked Alice. She grabbed the bottle and spun it. It went round and round and eventually stopped on...Remus. "Truth or Dare?" the werewolf was asked. "Truth."he said without thinking. James and Sirius smiled at each other and Sirius crawled over and whispered into Alices ear. Frank turned slightly red with jealousy. "Ohhhh. Good one Sirius.", she smiled, "Are you fully straight?" James looked over to Remus worriedly. "N-No...not completly." he whispered.

Everyone fidgeted in their seats after Remus said that. "So...its your turn, Remus."said Lily after she regained her self confidence. "Ok...Sirius. Truth or Dare?" he asked his friend quietly. Sirius just smiled and stood up. He walked over to Remus and whispered in to his ear, "Dare." Everyone was confused as Sirius walked back to his seat. "You dont know what you got yourself into, mate." James told him. Remus laughed quietly and asked Lily and James to come with him.

They all stood up and walked to a corner of the dark common room. "I think you should dare him to get his so-called "Journal" and read all of it out loud," James whispered. "Then you will know if he likes you." finished Lily. "Wait...how did you know," Remus started, but Lily cut him off. "Well, its kind of obvious. You are always staring at him and you dont yell at him much anymore, not even when he jumped on you in front of the entire Great Hall." she also whispered. He just shrugged it off and led them back to the center of the room.

" Ok, Sirius. We have your dare.", he started, "Go get your journal and read all of it out loud." The dark haired boy paled and gave a slight nod. He slowly got up and walked to the boys staircase.

Before he climbed the stairs he turned to the small group. "Moony, Prongs, Lils, you might not like what I wrote so you have to promise me you wont be mad before I go." he slightly whimpered. "Sure. Now go." they all replied simultaniously. He began the slow trudge up the staircase to the boys dorm. He ran and grabbed the book, then he hurried back down. Sirius sat down and began to read. He was halfway through when he saw a page and tried to skip it.

" Now, Now, Padfoot. No skippies." James warned him. "Bastard." he mumbled nder his breath. Then he started, " Today, I sat in the common room staring at Moony. He looked so handsome. I want him so bad and he is so clueless. I give him clues everyday like playing with him more than James and doing everthing he tells me to. I need him and know he will never feel the same. When he touches me I feel a surge of warmth go through me and I know that it is love. I love everything about him. I think he is perfect in every way. His hair is so soft and I love how his eyes are so deep and mysterious. When he looks at me with those eyes, I feel as though I could burst at any moment. I love how loving him is wrong. My parents would disapprove for more than one reason. My brother already hates us both. I am a poof and proud of it. If something ever happened to Remus I would most likely die. I still feel the pain of when I used him to try and harm Snivellous. I g2r. Hes coming this way and by the way, he is still so damn sexy."

Sirius ended and ran up the boys staircase. Remus jumped up and went after him. When he got to the Marauder dorm he found Sirius had magically locked it. He muttered the counter curse and barged in. Sirius was on his bed writing in the journal. "Hey, mate." Remus said casually. "Oh. Hi." the Animagus replied.

Remus walked over to him and sat down on the bed. He grabbed the journal out of his hands and read it aloud, "I just confessed my love for Remus to the entire common room. Now I know that my friendship with him is gone so there wont even be a chance for a relationship." Remus just laughed and looked down at his friend. "You actually think I dont want to be your friend anymore, you dumb dog." he said between laughs. Sirius just shook his head yes and looked down. "Lets see if this changes your mind." Remus said. He then swooped down and pulled Sirius to him. Their lips met and fireworks went off.

The kiss started out slow and steady but quickly worked its way up to a passionate kiss where tongues were fighting for dominance. Remus stopped for a moment and placed a locking charm on the door and curtains for the four poster. He then placed a silencing charm on the bed for safe measures. They returned to their kiss and they heard a knock on the door. Remus hurriedly jumped up, threw his shirt back on, and said the counter curse to lift the locking charms. He opened the door only to reveal...James and Lily.

"What was going on up here?" James asked with a sly smile. "Nothing of your concerns, so please leave. Siri and I were in the middle of something." he told them politely. They just smiled and nodded. After the door shut, the couple walked back down the stairs to tell Frank and Alice.

"Ok, guys. You know owe us ten galleons each." Lily explained. Frank looked highly upset and Alice just smiled and dug into her pocket for the money. They had placed a bet on what Sirius and Remus were doing upstairs. Frank and Alice said they were fighting but Lily and James knew them better and said they were snogging each other senseless. After a few minutes the two boys returned to the common room looking completly disheavled.


End file.
